


Shades of Grey

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Soulmate - Identifying Color Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: It's only after he's sequestered away in Mustafar that Vader notices the change in his vision.As it often happens with him, it's much too late.





	Shades of Grey

He has grown used to seeing the world in the pale greens and reds of thermal images, so he doesn’t realize it at first, when his world turns to grey again.

It’s not until much later, after the Death Star, after his failure, when he’s sequestered away in his fortress of Mustafar and can afford to take off his helmet that he sees it. The colours are gone and all that rises to meets him is grey. Vader rages, can barely make it out of his meditation pod before he’s tearing the room apart in rage.

After a while the rage goes away. He’s used by now to the grief that comes after, but this time, this time it seems to weight even more.

He doesn’t know that Obi-Wan’s world had been grey for over twenty years.

 


End file.
